Legendary Horses
Even among the great horses, a few stand out from the herd. Fiona, Jewel, Nike, and Thunder all have strong magical gifts and have used them to do many great deeds. As tales of their adventures spread throughout North of North, people began calling them 'the legendary horses.' Though these legendary horses' magic is no more spectacular than some of the other great horses, their bravery, wisdom, and eagerness to help others have earned them the respect of every creature in North of North. Some even say that, like the stories of their heroic deeds, the legendary horses have become immortal. Information from Official Bella Sara Guidebook. The Legendary Horses *'' xfiona.png|Fiery Fiona xjewel.png|Magical Jewel GP-BS-AB-FP-FOAL-JEWELL20130802-2538-1c03gsz-0.png|Baby Jewel xnike.png|Graceful Nike GP-BS-AB-FP-FOAL-NIKE20130802-2538-v9joep-0.png|Baby Nike xthunder.png|Brave Thunder GP-BS-AB-FP-FOAL-THNDR20130802-3827-149cf66-0.png|Baby Thunder GP-BS-AB-FP-FOAL-BELLA20130731-27102-12nsk2w-0.png|Baby Bella bella.jpg|Beautiful Bella Fiona (Herd Shahazar) *Jewel (Herd Islandar) *Nike (Herd Airistos) *Thunder (Herd Valeryk) The History of the Legendary Horses Gathered at Trail's End to celebrate the 100th anniversary of its founding, Fiona, Jewel, Thunder and Nike met by chance at Teardrop Lake. As they made acquaintances, a young girl entered the garden and knelt to read the inscription on the memorial fountain that stood by the waters: "''Every tear is a memory of a love shared." The horses noticed a reflection in the lake and looked up to see a regal white mare, Bella, walking across the lake's surface. As Bella approached the girl, the four horses recognized her as Sara, the goddess of horses. Sara turned to Jewel, Thunder, Nike and Fiona, and greeted them all by name. However, at that moment, an image shimmered on to the lake's surface: a picture of a woman weaving in front of a magnificent tapestry. Upon looking closer, the horses saw the tapestry showed all of them, with Bella rearing in the center. It was then that the horses sensed that their meeting had been no coincidence. They shared a magical bond and their destinies would be united forever in a grand and epic cause. Sara told Nike, Fiona, Thunder and Jewel that the woman in the image was Fable, the immortal storyteller. Fable looked up from her weaving and smiled, beckoning her and the horses to look at the changing images in her tapestry. Together, they saw the fall of Sigga and the devastation of Trail's End. Sara and the horses were horrified by these images, and when they were able to look at the tapestry again, they saw that all hope was not lost. Sara saw that she would watch over North of North for Sigga until the arrival of a girl on wings, who could set things right again. As for Bella, Nike, Fiona, Thunder and Jewel, they saw that they would all become legendary horses and that Sara and the girl would need their help to right the wrongs, and heal the wounds the tapestry revealed. Founders SPR ShahazarCarousel.jpg|Shahazar SPR IslandarCarousel.jpg|Islander SPR AiristosCarousel.jpg|Airistos SPR ValerykCarousel.jpg|Valeryk SPR SunflowerCarousel.jpg|Sunflower SPR MoonfairyCarousel.jpg|Moonfairy Starlight.png|Starlight Pantheon.jpg|Pantheon WIN elemyn.jpg|Elemyn Mustang.jpg|Mustang There are also many legendary herds in the land of Bella Sara. Each herd has a founder which the herd was named after. Identifying whether it is the herd itself, or the herd's founder being spoken of can be difficult. So remember; When it is a herd that is being spoken of, it will say Herd Pantheon, Moonfairy, etc. When it is talking about the founder it will just say Pantheon, Moonfairy, etc. *Shahazar *Islandar *Airistos *Valeryk *Sunflower *Moonfairy *Starlight *Pantheon *Elemyn *Mustang Valkyrie Steeds The most magical of all horses in North of North are the Valkyrie steeds. The First Generations of magical horses uplifted by Sara, they became Valkyrie steeds as part of Sara's Gift to the Valkyries. All Valkyrie steeds are immortal and share such an intense bond with their riders that they always know approximately where their riders are and what they are feeling. They can also change shape, becoming air, water, or land horses as needed to carry their riders wherever they want to go. And Valkyrie steeds are the only ones who can find the secret location of Hestheim, the Valkyries' floating castle. Along with those shared abilities, each Valkyrie steed also has his or her own magical gifts. For example, Valkrist, Sigga's steed, can touch two creatures with the tips of his wings and create or strengthen a bond of love between them. * Seraphia * Valkrist * Wings Information from Official Bella Sara Guidebook. Category:Reference